Magnus Maximus
Magnus Maximus, in Wales als Macsen Wledig bekannt, war ein weströmischer Kaiser von 383 bis 388. Als Kommandant von Britannien usurpierte er 383 den Thron von Kaiser Gratian und wurde 384 nach Verhandlungen mit Kaiser Theodosius I Kaiser von Britannia und Gallien. 387 fiel er in Italien ein, um auch den dortigen Kaiserthron für sich zu erobern, wurde jedoch 388 geschlagen. Aus der Sicht einiger Historiker markiert sein Tod das Ende der direkten kaiserlichen Herrschaft in Nordgallien und Britannien. Geschichte Maximus wurde um 335 als Sohn des römischen Generals Flavius Iulius Eucherius geboren. Als römischer General diente er 373 in Afrika und 376 an der Donau. Möglicherweise war er schon als Unteroffizier 368 in Britannien eingesetzt worden. Um 380 wurde er als General nach Britannien gesandt und schlug dort einen Überfall der Pikten und Skoten nieder. Der römische Kaiser Gratian war inzwischen wegen der Bevorzugung der Alanen iranischer Volksstamm aus der Gegend des nördlichen Kasachstan beim Volk unbeliebt geworden und Maximus wurde von seinen Truppen 383 zum Imperator erklärt. Um seinen Ehrgeiz zu befriedigen, zog er einen Großteil der Truppen von Britannien ab und begab sich nach Gallien. Dort besiegte er Gratian bei Paris und dieser floh, wurde aber wenig später bei Lyon getötet. Auf seinem Weg nach Italien traf er auf den gerade zwölfjährigen Kaiser Valentinian II, doch der oströmische Kaiser Theodosius sandte einen Mittelsmann und es kam zu Verhandlungen. 384 kamen sie zu einer Übereinkunft und Maximus wurde als Kaiser im Westen anerkannt. 387 waren Maximus die von ihm regierten Gebiete nicht mehr genug. Er zog nach Italien und konnte Valentian II aus Milano vertreiben, der daraufhin zu Theodosius floh. Sie zogen im Sommer 388 gegen Maximus und konnten ihn in die Flucht schlagen. Gleichzeitig fielen die Franken und Markomannen in Gallien ein, was seine Position noch weiter schwächte. Sein Bruder und der Oberbefehlshaber seiner Kavallerie fielen in weiteren Schlachten und Maximus ergab sich schließlich und bat um Gnade, doch er wurde hingerichtet. Der römische Senat erließ eine Damnatio memoriae Im schlimmsten Fall die Tilgung des Namens der betreffenden Person aus allen Bildnissen und Inschriften, die Erwähnung des Namens stand unter Strafe. gegen ihn. Seine Mutter, Frau und Töchter wurden verschont, sein Sohn wurde im gleichen Jahr ebenfalls hingerichtet. Rolle in der Britischen und Bretonischen Geschichte Maximus Kampf um den Kaiserthron 383 stimmt überein mit den Hinweisen auf die letzten römischen Militärs in Wales, den westlichen Peninnen und Deva. Gefundene Münzen vom Hadrianswall mit späteren Daten als 383 weisen darauf hin, dass die dortigen Truppen nicht sofort abgezogen wurden. Gildas behauptet allerdings in einem De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, dass Maximus nicht nur all seine Truppen, sondern auch alle bewaffneten Gruppen und Gouverneure mitnahm, und dazu alle jungen Männer, die niemals zurückkehrten. Indem er mit den Truppen und den hochrangigen Verwaltern Britannien verließ, es aber später noch weiter regieren wollte, musste er die Regierung den örtlichen Herrschern überlassen. Walisische Legenden unterstützen dies, mit Geschichten wie dem Breuddwyd Macsen Wledig (Der Traum von Macsen Wledig), in dem er nicht nur eine wunderschöne Britin heiratet (was britische Nachfolger möglich macht), sondern auch ihren Vater zum Herrscher von Britannien macht. Die frühsten walisischen Stammtafeln machen Maximus zum Vater der verschiedenen Dynastien der walisischen Königreiche wie zum Beispiel Gwent und Powys. Auf dem Pfeiler von Eliseg wird er als der Ahnherr eines walisischen Königs angegeben und erscheint in den Listen der Fünfzehn Stämme von Wales. Nachdem er weströmischer Kaiser geworden war, kehrte er nach Britannien zurück, um gegen die Pikten und Skoten zu kämpfen, möglicherweise mit Roms langzeit-Verbündeten, den Dumnonii, Votadini und Novantae (alle aus dem heutigen Schottland). Er schloss mit ihnen wahrscheinlich ähnliche Bündnisse, um die Herrschaft auf die örtlichen Stammeshäuptlinge zu übertragen - die späteren Herrscher von Galloway behaupteten, von ihm abzustammen, wie auch die walisischen Könige. Die Historia Brittonum aus dem 9. Jh. behauptet, Maximus hätte all seine Truppen aus Britannien abgezogen und sich geweigert, seine Männer zu ihren Familien zurückzuschicken. Statt dessen hätte er ihnen Ländereien in Armorica überlassen, wo sie sich ansiedelten. Deshalb sei Britannien von Fremden erobert worden, die die rechtmäßigen Herrscher vertrieben hätten. Heutige Historiker glauben, dass an dieser Massenansiedlung in der Bretagne etwas wahres sein könnte, da sich einige archäologische Hinweise dafür finden lassen. Walisische Legenden Die Legende von Maximus' Hochzeit mit Elen zirkuliert in vielen Gebieten in Wales, obwohl sie mit Sicherheit frei erfunden ist, doch es gibt einige Hinweise auf einen wahren Kern der Geschichte. Die Walisischen Triaden räumen ihr einen großen Platz ein; sie datieren etwa aus dem 11. Jh., basieren aber sicherlich auf weit älteren Überlieferungen. Weitere walisische Erzählungen beziehen sich manchmal auf Macsen, um einen walisischen Herrscher mit ihm zu vergleichen. Zwei separate Versionen dieser Legenden existieren. Geoffrey of Monmouth Geoffrey of Monmouths erfundene Historia Regum Britanniae vom 1136 ist die Basis für viele englische und walisische Legenden. Dort ist Maximianus ein römischer Senator und Neffe von Coel Hen durch dessen Bruder Ioelinus. Historia Regum Britanniae, Buch 5, Kapitel 11 Nach dem Tod von Eudaf Hen/Octavius wird er König der Briten, da dieser seine Tochter an einen mächtigen halb-Römer, halb-Briten verheiraten wollte. Er schickte einen Boten nach Rom und bot die Herrschaft über Britannien als Mitgift. Caradocus, der Herzog von Cornwall, soll ihn auf diese Idee gebracht haben. Historia Regum Britanniae, Buch 5, Kapitel 9 Maximianus war einverstanden und verließ mit seinen Männern Rom, auf dem Weg nach Britannien eroberte er verschiedene fränkische Städte. Eher unabsichtlich fiel er in Clausentum (das heutige Southhampton) ein und kämpfte gegen die Briten unter Conan Meriadoc, ehe sie sich auf einen Waffenstillstand einigten. Historia Regum Britanniae, Buch 5, Kapitel 10 Nach weiteren Verhandlungen wurde Maximianus König der Briten und Octavius setzte sich zur Ruhe. Fünf Jahre später sammelte Maximianus seine Männer, um in Gallien einzufallen, und überließ die Herrschaft über Britannien Caradocus. In Armorica tötete er dessen König und tausende seiner Männer. Danach wollte er nach Rom weiterziehen und übergab die Herrschaft über das in Bretagne (Brittany, für kleines Britannien) umbenannte Land an Conan, den rebellischen Neffen von Octavius. Historia Regum Britanniae, Buch 5, Kapitel 12 Conanus' Männer heirateten einheimische Frauen, denen sie die Zungen heraus schnitten, um die Reinheit ihrer Sprache zu gewährleisten. Historia Regum Britanniae, Buch 5, Kapitel 13 Diese Geschichte scheint Geoffrey präsentiert zu haben, um den walisischen Namen der Bretagne zu erklären, Llydaw, von lledtaf oder halbstill kommt. Bedenkt man, dass Conan in den walisischen Stammtafeln als Gründer der Bretagne festgelegt ist, so muss es einen realen Hintergrund für diese Geschichte geben. Nach dem Tod von Caradocus ging die Herrschaft über Britannien an Dionotus, der sich einer fremdländischen Invasion gegen über sah und Maximianus um Hilfe bat. Dieser schickte Gracianus Municeps mit zwei Legionen, um die Invasoren aufzuhalten, die nach Irland flohen. Maximianus starb bald darauf in Rom und Dionotus wurde der offizielle König von Britannien. Doch noch vor seinem Herrschaftsantritt nahm sich Gratianus die Krone und bestieg selbst den Thron. Der Traum von Macsen Wledig Diese im Mabinogion aufgeschriebene Geschichte erscheint zwar in späteren Manuskripten als dem von Monmouth, doch Historiker sind sich einig, dass beide Berichte so unterschiedlich sind, dass es sich sicherlich um eine eigenständige Überlieferung handelt. Weiterhin stimmen die Ereignisse im Traum mit einigen Details in den Walisischen Triaden überein, so dass sie mit Sicherheit aus früheren Legenden stammen. Macsen Wledig, der römische Kaiser, träumt eines Nachts von einer wunderschönen Jungfrau in einem wundervollen, fernen Land. Nach seinem Erwachen schickt er seine Männer in die ganze Welt, um sie zu suchen. Nach vielen Schwierigkeiten finden sie sie in einem reichen Schloss in Wales, als Tochter eines Häuptlings von Segontium (Caernarfon) und führen Macsen zu ihr. Er findet alles wie in seinem Traum vor und Elen/Helen verliebt sich in ihn. Da sie noch Jungfrau ist, macht Macsen ihren Vater zum Herrscher über ganz Britannien und lässt drei Schlösser für Elen bauen. Während Macsen fort ist, besteigt ein neuer Kaiser den Thron und verbietet ihm, jemals zurückzukehren. Mit der Hilfe von Elens Bruder Conanus und seinen Männern marschiert Macsen durch Gallien und Italien und erobert Rom zurück. Als Dank an seinen Verbündeten gewährt er danach Conanus die Herrschaft über die Bretagne. Stammbaum Während Maximus' römischer Vater bekannt ist, gibt es in den alten britischen Quellen verschiedene Überlieferungen über seine Herkunft. Geoffrey of Monmouth behauptete, dass Maximus von den römischen Kaisern abstammen würde, und behauptet, dass Constantin der Große, Sohn von Kaiser Constantinus, Maximus' Großvater wäre. Die Historia Brittonum gibt folgenden Vorfahren wieder: * Constantii Constantius Chlorus, römischer Kaiser 305-306 * Constantini Constantine I der Große, römischer Kaiser 306-337 * Constans evtl. Flavius Julius Constans, römischer Kaiser 337-350 * Pincr Misser (?) * Stater (?) * Eliud/Ebiud (?) * Protector/Protec (Titel, der von den frühen Königen von Dyfed benutzt wurde) * Maxim Gulecic (Macsen Wledig (der Kaiser) alias Magnus Maximus) Ein Manuskript aus dem Jesus College gibt folgende Namen als Vorfahren der Könige von Glywysing an: * Custeint ** Constantinus *** Maximianus (mgl. Vater von Maximus) **** Maxen Nachfahren Magnus Maximus soll mindestens zwei mal geheiratet haben, doch welche Frau zuerst kam, ist unbekannt. * Magnus Maximus ** ⚭ Ceindrech ferch Reiden *** Victor/Gwidyr (ca 354-388) *** Eugenius/Owain, König von Südwales (*355) ** ⚭ Hl. Helena of the Host (von der Hostie) / Elen Lwyddog ferch Eudaf Hen (*340) *** Antonius Donatus / Anwn Dynod, König von Südwales (*357) *** Constantine / Custennin Fawr, König von Nordwales (*363) *** Gratianna (*367) ⚭ Tudwal ap Gwrfawr, König von Dumnonia (*375) *** Severa (*370) ⚭ Vortigern Vorteneu, König von Powys und ganz Britannien (370-459) Literatur * Stephen R. Lawhead - Pendragon Cycle * [http://de.excalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Stewart_-_Die_Merlin-Trilogie Mary Stewart - The Hollow Hills] * Jack Whyte - Camulod Chronicles * M J Trow - Britannia series * [https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/480575.Queen_of_Camelot Nancy McKenzie - Queen of Camelot] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puck_of_Pook%27s_Hill Rudyard Kipling - Puck of Pook's Hill] * Dafydd Iwan - Yma o Hyd (1981) Quellen * http://www.bbc.co.uk/wales/history/sites/themes/society/myths_mabinogion_macsen_wledig.shtml Siehe auch * Frühe Könige von Powys * Könige von Glywysing und Gwent, Ergyng und Dyfed * Liste legendärer Könige von Britannien Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Römischer Kaiser Kategorie:Legendärer König